


far and wide

by honey_wheeler



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, F/M, First Time, Loss of Virginity, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-02
Updated: 2012-06-02
Packaged: 2017-11-06 14:42:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/420043
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honey_wheeler/pseuds/honey_wheeler
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She is taller than he, and he'd had to tilt his head back a bit when she'd first stepped flush against him and kissed him, his response to her instinctive, coming long before his brain had time to consider. She'd tasted of sweat and wine and salt, and Jon had wondered if all women tasted so intoxicating. But then he's glad he's never had another kiss to compare. None could ever be so right and perfect as this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	far and wide

She is in the thick of every fight, always at Robb's back. At first Jon had been startled to see her there, almost panicked, forgetting the woman who'd asked to serve as Robb's guard. Then he'd felt honor-bound to guard her as much as he did Robb. That is, he'd felt honor-bound to guard her for roughly three heartbeats, which was as long as it took him to see that it was more likely he'd need to be guarded by her. She is ruthless, effective, deadly. Her aim does not miss, her arm does not tire. She is the fiercest thing Jon has ever seen, and he's fascinated.

"Mormonts don't care about such things," she tells him when he protests that he's a bastard and cannot bed her, though it's a weak protestation as she's working her hand into his breeches and finding him hard already. Their blood still sings from battle, they are still red-spattered and dirtied. She is taller than he, and he'd had to tilt his head back a bit when she'd first stepped flush against him and kissed him, his response to her instinctive, coming long before his brain had time to consider. She'd tasted of sweat and wine and salt, and Jon had wondered if all women tasted so intoxicating. But then he's glad he's never had another kiss to compare. None could ever be so right and perfect as this.

Her hand wrapped around his cock feels a hundred times better than his own when it does the same thing. She strokes at him, pushes him down to the furs and straddles his thighs, working his breeches down to see him fully and making an approving sound that has his whole body pulsing with need.

"Lovely," she says, just before she leans down and takes him into her mouth, and he gives a choked shout, surging up into her mouth so violently that she has to hold him down with firm hands planted on his hipbones. "Easy, sweet boy," she says, pulling away to lick over and around him, her nose trailing along the crease of his hips, over the skin below his navel where coarse hair arrows thick and dark. One hand wraps around his base to meet her mouth, the other slips below to find his sack and tug gently, and he's spending in her mouth helplessly, all too aware that it's been barely seconds since she touched him. Embarrassment wars with need, each struggling at the other as he jerks under her, his hands fisting convulsively in the furs.

She doesn't seem to mind how quickly he'd gone off. Indeed, her face looks pleased, almost smug, and she lies beside him, using one thumb to wipe the evidence of his release from the corner of her mouth, popping that thumb between her lips to suck it clean all while fixing him with such hot eyes, he thinks he's actually growing hard again.

"Are all women like you?" he asks, his voice sounding truly wrecked. He should be embarrassed and shamed, but he can only watch her slide that thumb from between her lips and think on all the ways he wants his own mouth on her.

She grins at him, taps his nose with a finger, and then pulls herself to straddle him again, rubbing the heat between her thighs directly over his stiffening cock. "Depends on where you look," she says, and then she's kissing him again, his own taste on her tongue, and Jon thinks he'd have to go very far indeed to find anyone like her.


End file.
